


Solemn Promises

by LunaUlric



Series: Crown AU [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: CROWN AU, F/M, FFXV, King Ravus, Sacrifices, former glaive nyx, lunyx, pre queen Luna, some angst for the otp feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaUlric/pseuds/LunaUlric
Summary: Crown AU. Nyx must pay the price and Luna wishes it was her instead.





	Solemn Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [fabulanova-ffxv](fabulanova-ffxv.tumblr.com) for the awesome beta read!
> 
> As reminders for the readers, Crown AU is a Kingsglaive royal AU inspired by The Crown series. Ravus became the king of Tenebrae but was assassinated a few years after Luna and Nyx married. After the king’s tragic death, Luna is crowned queen and Nyx becomes her prince consort - making their lives a lot more complicated than what they had anticipated.
> 
> The story takes place before the events of "Lament", ["Liege"](https://luna-ulric.tumblr.com/post/180061995615/leige-lunyx) (written by [fabulanova-ffxv](fabulanova-ffxv.tumblr.com)), "An Inbetween" and "Queen and Mother". Which means Luna is still a princess and Ravus is still alive.

Nyx sat down on the velvet couch trying to distract himself by figuring out if the man in the painting in front of him was a past king or just a prince or just a noble person of some sort. He considered asking the secretary but chose to refrain instead because she seemed immensely engrossed in typing a document onto her computer. He looked around, trying to spot another painting from a plethora of decorations in the spacious office. Nothing caught his attention though. Well, except for how grand this office was. **  
**

It was what he imagined the king’s office to be. But no, this was just the secretary’s. His Majesty’s workplace must be a lot more sophisticated. More  _kingly_ than this, he assumed

“Care for a drink? Tea? Lemonade perhaps?” The secretary offered, making a split second glance at the former glaive before her fingers tapped a series of keys once more.

Nyx politely waved off. “Uh, no, thanks.”

She didn’t react to that.

Some of the staff were like this when he entered the hallways of the palace. Always a glance that was a second too long and then they avert their eyes as though they were truly ignoring his presence. But he could hear the occasional whispers and feel their eyes stare back again when the coast was clear.

Nyx had only been staying in Tenebrae for a few days and him just being here already sparked discussion. At least just within the palace population, since his stay was in one of the largest guest rooms as insisted by Luna and her brother. It all felt like Insomnia’s west end where the rich people lived, and that wasn’t due to the luxuries and the pristine furniture. It was the way people stared at him. They looked in disbelief that their revered monarch had allowed a person like him to take space in their turf. Having spent twelve years living the crown city of Lucis, the Galahdian had learned to treat the immigrant unwelcoming as trifling background noise. Seeing it here in the palace shouldn’t be a big deal, right?

Right.

The only differences were the palace, the country and its king. But still, it felt different being in here. The attention he received was magnified because, maybe, they saw him being close with their Princess Oracle.

Nyx didn’t mind it though. He was tired of hiding it as much as she was.

They had to keep it as a secret when he was still a glaive on active duty and she was betrothed to the Lucian prince. Her engagement to the Lucian king’s son was more of a political move than a choice and, as far as Nyx knew, the prince didn’t want to marry her either. Luna was free to love someone else. Someone of her choice. Eventually, the political engagement fell apart which it added more to their freedom to be together.

For two years they hid it. Two years of secret dates and rendezvous. Two years of protecting each other and making it a personal choice than just part of duty. Two years of growth from a love affair and into something deeper and unconditional.

After two years, he held her hands, got down on one knee and asked the most important question in his life.

_Will you marry me?_

_Yes!_

"Mr. Ulric, The king has arrived. I can take you to him now.”

Nyx turned, suddenly remembering why he was here.

“Please follow me,” the secretary said was about to leave her desk.

And Nyx stood up and did as she asked. He followed through the double mahogany door and into to corridor that only a privileged few had the permission to enter.

It was the first time Nyx had gone through this hall. He took notice of the change of paintings that neatly lined up on the white walls. They seemed more significant that the ones he had already observed in most parts of the palace. Portraits of queens and photographs of what he can only assume as the Tenebraean Council. Events and places that seemed more foreign to him. Images of people went through over the centuries. The walk was a gist of the country’s history.

The hall finally ended at an identical double door. The secretary knocked two times.

"Come in.” a voice muffled.

Nyx blew air before she turned the knobs.

The opened door revealed a large space with more gold and white in the walls, columns, and furniture. Red drapes with rich embroidery embellished the tall windows. A chandelier hung at the very center with its crystals dangling motionlessly and reflecting sunlight in delicate sparkles. A wall was covered by shelves of leather-bound books. A desk of gray wood with gold plated edges was situated at the far center. The chair of matching design was empty.

Ravus Nox Fleuret, the reigning king of Tenebrae, sat by a windowsill while he read from the open book on hand. He closed it as soon as Nyx’s arrived. The king stood with impeccable posture and spotted him with those piercing silvery irises. One would mistake it as coldness but the former glaive knew enough to know that Luna’s brother wasn’t without kindness. He wore gray slacks and a vest over the white, full sleeved, collared shirt - fresh from a public appearance.

“Your Majesty.” Nyx bowed his head.

“No need for courtesy, Nyx.” the king approached. Then he nodded to his secretary. “Thank you, Sofia.”

The secretary bowed and made a beeline to her exit, leaving them behind closed doors.

The visitor lifted his sights and jammed his hands into his pants pockets. “Sorry, a soldier’s habit, with you being king and all.”

Ravus gave a slight smirk. “I get too much formality and, as a matter of fact, I’m tired of it.”

Nyx made a quiet laugh. “I can only imagine.”

“Only Lunafreya dared to call me by my name in this palace.”

Nyx could see the mirth growing into the king’s face at the very mention of his sister. He knew the feeling. He, too, was an older brother.

Then, Ravus’ steel eyes returned. “I assume you are here about the Council’s ruling. About the engagement.”

Nyx nodded, feeling the gravity of this visit.

Them being subjected to law was the last thing on his mind when he asked Luna to be his wife. All he cared was that they would spend the rest of their lives together, create a family and just live a simple, happy, life. To both of them, they were just two people who loved each other. But to the Tenebraean court, she was their princess and he was an immigrant soldier from Lucis who went beyond the limits of his duty. To avoid the more controversy after the proposal, he resigned from the Kingsglaive and she had planned to abdicate as Tenebrae’s princess and Oracle.

However, there’s always a catch in these things: a person of royal birth wasn’t allowed to marry someone who isn’t Tenebraean, unless that person possesses a royal title. She may marry this foreigner of no titles only if she abdicates, but it will result in a lifetime of exile.

In other words, if Luna would relinquish her royalty and her titles, she would never see Tenebrae ever again. She wouldn’t be free to see Ravus and her friends. She would forever be barred to set foot into her homeland even if she begged. Even if she was once their beloved Oracle.

“Have you both come to decision?” his fiancee’s brother asked.

“Yes.” Nyx replied.

Ravus waited, crossing his arms as he leaned at the font of his desk.

“She plans to abdicate.”

Ravus seemed to start to react but he beat the king to it on his next set of words.

“But I’m saving her from all that trouble. I’m giving up my Galahdian citizenship and become a Tenebraean.”

The king wore the shock and hesitation. “Are you sure about this?”

The question sounded more measuring than of uncertainty. For days, Nyx himself was anxious while mulling over about this choice. He admitted it on a call to his mother who still lived in his childhood home in Galahd.

_Are you sure that you love her this much?_

_Yes._

_Then why are you fretting?_

_It’s just that… My heritage… Do you think it’s the right thing to do?_

_Nyx, being Galahdian isn’t determined by some official document or the tattoos and braids. It’s in the heart. Isn’t that why you shout that oath out loud as a glaive? For Hearth and Home?… So, I’ll ask you again… Do you love her this much?_

The Galahdian knew what it was like to be away from home for a decade and more. If it was an exile, it would’ve shattered his soul. Being with Luna in her home, seeing her tearful when she embraced her brother, witnessing how she cherished telling stories of her childhood, it all made the choice crystal clear for him.

_Nyx, a man must put his wife first before himself._

With determination in his heart, Nyx faced the king. “Yes. I’m sure.”

Ravus’ brows remained furrowed. “Lunafreya told me about how Galahdians put more value in their home and in their identity. I’m sure making a decision like this had shaken you…”

Then his eyes turn apologetic.

“… I did try my best to convince the Council to make an exception but, even when I wore the crown, my words held of little value to them. They care about laws than what the heart tells, unfortunately… I wish the circumstances were different. I never desired to have this burden on you.”

“I want to marry her the right way, Your Majesty. If this is the price, I’ll pay for it.” Nyx replied.

“What about your heritage?”

Nyx echoed his mother’s words.  "A man must put his wife first before himself. Ravus stared in quiet, Nyx continued. “If I can’t do that now, might as well call it off.”

The king nodded in thought, bringing the smirk up again. “She loves you this much too. I can see that with how she is with you. She won’t hesitate to convince me to have a talk you out of it.” he crossed his arms again. “Hence, I find it odd that she’s not here rambling to me as we speak.

Nyx nodded, frowned a bit and shrugged. "She doesn’t know I’m here. If I told her, you already know what she’d do.”

Luna would argue and try to undo his decision. She would too take the sacrifice from him with stubbornness. It would be a longer discussion but either way, he would always make the same decision.

“So its either you or her.” Ravus mulled. “To be honest, I’d hate to have to exile my own sister.”

“Like I said, Your Majesty, I must put her first.”

The king put a hand on his shoulder. “Very well then.”

Then the monarch went behind his desk and pulled a drawer. From it, he revealed a small red box. He handed it to Nyx. The former glaive opened it and instantly saw a glimmering jewel with a hue resembling petals of syllablossoms. It rested on a rose gold ring that was embellished by smaller diamonds.

It was a ring fit for royalty but, at the same time, it seemed personal. A piece of jewelry more closely chosen by someone.

“It was my mother’s.” the king informed. “She gave it to me for a future wife.” He paused as if to reminisce a personal experience. “Since I am still in search, I think this is better suited for Lunafreya.”

The late queen mother’s ring rested heavily on Nyx’s palm. Luna would’ve wanted to wear it.

“I was surprised when she told me about the engagement. To tell you the truth, it concerned me deeply. However… I have witnessed her with you and now I’m glad it was you she chose to be with.” Ravus told him with sincerity.

Nyx nodded in deep gratitude. He closed the box and held it protectively and imagined her happiness when he would show it to her.

.

.

.

He was surrounded by men of elite stature. All of them, members of the Council, gazed at him with stern faces. King Ravus in full uniform held a ceremonial sword with his gloved hand.

Nyx spoke his words while he kneeled in front of him.

“I, Nyx Ulric, support the sovereignty of Tenebrae and entirely renounce all allegiance and fidelity to a foreign land, state or monarchy in which I have been a subject or citizen…”

He read through it with much thought and firmness and the utterance had felt familiar. He had made a number of verbal pledges. As a Galahdian warrior, as Kingsglaive, as a man who wished to be with his love. This was just another solemn promise, but it had cost so much.

When the man finished with his declaration, the king aptly placed the blade of the sword on top of his right shoulder and returned it to his side after the short while. Ravus ordered him to stand up. The oath taker obeyed.

“Nyx Ulric,” the king uttered for everyone to hear. “The seal is now in your hands.”

Nyx turned to a table next to him where a small blade had rested on top of it. He took it by the hand and paused.

It’s in the heart, he told himself

He reached for the first of his braids and sliced it off with the blade.

.

.

.

She couldn’t sit down as she waited in the comforts of her quarters. She paced along the carpet, not bothering looking at pictures and flowers on her desk to distract herself. She watched the window every so often, waiting for him to arrive with the reality of the news.

No matter how much she tried, no amount of wandering would ever keep her thoughts from what her fiance had done.

Luna had been too late. She only received the word regarding Nyx’s citizenship when he was already in the middle of his oath at the Council’s Court. She would have barged in and begged for his heritage if she could. She would put into case of his sacrifices, all of the burdens that he took upon for people and for her. At least, they would know how much this would cost him. But the Court is too far and, by the time she arrived, he would’ve been finished.

Ultimately, there was nothing she could do. This was his choice, another selfless act for the sake of love and life. And she wasn’t surprised because this was who Nyx was, and always will be.

So the princess of Tenebrae waited, going over the things she would say to him when he arrives. She mentally fumed towards her brother who had let this happen and, soon, she reminded herself that even a king couldn’t sway the courts on some occasions. The was also irk towards her fiance’s impulse. But, then again, he had only acted on logic.

If she made the sacrifice, she would lose Tenebrae, her home. If she did it instead, Galahd would remain within his reach. He could still visit his home freely even if he had given up his heritage - the freedom she envied. If only she was born a commoner. The law would have been powerless. She would’ve been free to keep her home while he would have the right to his identity.

She spotted a vehicle arriving at the palace gates. She knew it was him being escorted back. The princess rushed to out of her room and into the hallways. She went downstairs, seeing that the car had stopped at the front entrance. She saw him get out of his ride, her fiance, dressed in a formal suit.

Nyx sported a shorter cut and his braids were nowhere to be found.

The blonde ran to him, met him halfway and embraced him.

“You shouldn’t have done that!” she cried out to him. “I was alright giving up my home.”

She could feel him shake his head. “You’re not alright with it. You can’t fool me.”

He was right. Deciding to let her brother exile her would have left her broken. Still, she could heal. She could live in a new land, with new memories to create. He didn’t deserve to resort to giving up who he was.

Luna released herself from the embrace but her hands remained on him. She inspected his face and recognized that he hid something from the calmness. It was the same face he wore after those laborious battles he barely survived, as though this was another bout that had taken more from him than it should have.

Yet, the former Galahdian gifted her a smile, telling her that he will be alright as always.

The princess’ palm touched his cheek and eventually, her fingers reached the back of his neck where his braids had been. He looked away to hide what his ocean eyes had told. But she knew anyway. Not being able to feel the weaves and beads of his locks had placed a share of his loss in her heart. Those were the braids his mother had given him and taught him to do. The largest bead from the largest braid was his father’s. The metallic bead on the second braid was a gift from his sister. Cutting them off surely had a part of him die.

With soft eyes that searched of where she should soothe, she uttered to him “You can’t always make the sacrifices.”

His thumb brushed the arch of her cheek. “If I didn’t, then I would’ve lied about loving you.”

And out from his pocket, the fiance showed a small red box. He kneeled on one knee and gently lifted the lid.

The sight of him in this act was familiar, yet, it moved her. Especially that she recognized the content of the box. The blue of the syllablossons and the sparkling rose gold… She hadn’t expected to see it again.

“But… I already said ‘Yes’” she reminded.

His spontaneous proposal in the privacy of his small apartment back in Insomnia was perfect enough. She wouldn’t have it any other way.

“I know.” the man nodded.  “But I couldn’t give you a ring and you only deserve more.” he paused as if it was the first time and then…  

“Marry me, princess.”

She nodded with tears almost spilling over. “Yes. Of course!”

He stood and placed the ring onto her finger before sharing a kiss. They held each other as their lips moved, as though they spoke with every bit of their tender affection and selflessness. In the midst of the outpouring of love, she made an internal oath of her own.

To take away the burdens that pained him. To cherish the days with him. To protect his happiness.

To love him endlessly.

To love him, in a way that would bring back what the world had stolen from him.


End file.
